LayEd Cerulean Journal 2
I am certainly glad to be out of that foul smelling filth hole. Not a proper cave at all really. I can't believe what sort of underground structures namegivers will live in. Trees? Underground? And look what became of it! Those people brought that Horror down upon themselves (probably). Still, we did find some lovely items in there. The silly people living there probably got them from a T'skrang merchant wandering the wilderness during the Scourge (as all good T'skrang know they did) trading lovingly hand-crafted things of impressive beauty, power, and function. And they sold them for a small pittance only; a nice meal, a warm bath, a place to sleep, and no more. Of course most other namegivers would gladly surrender their favored appendage to obtain these items and would shower the merchants with gold and gemstones. For example, a beautifully detailed and exquisitely crafted T'skrang "Ha'Pey F'nBol" named "Jack Jack". Additionally I found what are clearly T'skrang Blood Pebbles named "Crimsonwhite" which is obviously in honor of the great Pale One General Crimson of the Pale-White tribe. Though I admit that I have had second thoughts about that, as one of the two Windlings with which I travel (Hold your tongue reader, and argue with me not; both of these Windlings have proven themselves able combatants and prime adventurers thus far and I respect them for their bravery and courage. The one moves with great speed attacking her opponent with great ferocity darting in, striking boldly, and withdrawing and the other has the most curious ability to tell what lies beyond closed doors using only her nose. I'm sure I could do it if I wanted to but I have more pressing matters to attend to and she seems to be fairly decent and it would not be honorable of me to show off so blatently.) Anyway, the second Windling, "Neffy" (the first is Quantz; perhaps her parents meant "Quartz" but the ink ran down on the r?) But I digress again. The second Windling tells me (and everyone who will listen) that the stark white of the Crimsonwhite stones look like little clouds against my light blue skin. She finds this endlessly amusing. That and painting on the sides of my head while we travel (which she also finds amusing.) I would not tell her this, not yet anyway, but some of the designs have been quite good and I am thinking of keeping them. The elf, "Ra-Kir" seems a decent man, but of course you probably shouldn't trust an elf. He seems to be a spellcaster of some sort and has some impressive looking abilities involving fire and more fire. Probably used to play with flint and steel as a kid, setting straw and leaves alight. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Dizzy, she who saved me from the shame, is a brave warrior with courage and determination. Darn near got her self killed in that awful tree hole. Prudently we had brought along healing potions which were able to heal her up good as new. She's good looking, for a topsider (who are all a little ugly in my opinion), but she really seems to be obsessed with this Aal'visss fellow. He certainly sounds like the kind of T'skrang who I'd like to meet. Daring, brave, strong, handsome, toothsome, merciful, proud, grand, awesome, impressive and beloved by all who meet him; you know, those things that make ALL us T'skrang great! Well he has even more of those than we ordinary T'skrang do! The world outside my tribe is not what I thought it would be, I can say that for sure.